The present invention relates to harvesting platforms for agricultural implements, and more specifically relates to a way of adjusting the float characteristics of a platform equipped with a hydraulic float system comprising a pair of float cylinders at opposite sides of the platform which are connected to an accumulator.
Heretofore, a problem with hydraulic cylinder/accumulator platform float systems is that due to the side-to-side weight balance of different platforms and platforms equipped with different options being unequal the side-to-side float balance is not equal. This uneven float causes problems on hill sides and in wet field conditions.